Stray volts of lightning
by Lil ol Glittery Fictions
Summary: As Soos befriends Gideon he wants to help the former antagonist get over Mabel. He finds away within the Shack to create a superhuman, and what should be Gideon's "dream girl", however she turns out to be much more different than they could have planned.
Gideon bit his lip. He and Ghost-eyes were headed to The Mystery Shack, while Gideon was reluctant his older friend was supportive and persuasive to him. Since summer had ended Gideon had been trying to better himself and make up for some of his bad acts. However the boy hated feeling guilty. He could easily motivate himself to do good things but he kept having unpleasant memories nagging at him, and he couldn't take anymore. He had been bad to the Pines family. Part of him was fine with just leaving them, but another part of him couldn't help but succumb to guilt. It was making him feel awful.

Gideon hoped by going to The Mystery Shack he could apologize to Stan, then once they were on good terms he would be able to get Mabel's phone number. Or email address. Or home address. Gideon smiled faintly at the thought.

As Gideon and his partner entered the dirty old Shack he was surprised to notice not Wendy working at the cash register, but a young woman with tan skin, blonde hair and large lips. She seemed to be sad about something. Her name tag read "Melody". Melody spotted Gideon too. She was unfamiliar with the little boy, although she vaguely remembered Soos telling a story about a kid with large white hair. However as her eyes moved to Ghost-eyes she felt intimidated and afraid. The large man looked unsure at her as she began shaking and avoiding eye contact.

"Ghost-eyes, " Gideon spoke softly. "Perhaps it'd be best if you waited outside."

Ghost-eyes nodded, stepping out the door but pressing his face up against the glass.

Gideon bow strode up to Melody, hitting his lip again. "I would like to speak to Stanfor- whoops. Stanley." Gideon hesitated, he was still not used to using the old man's real name. "Please."

Melody looked down at the odd appearing child. "Sorry, little boy, he doesn't work here anymore."

Gideon rolled his eyes. He new Stan had announced leaving The Shack to one of the other workers whilst he went away, but Gideon figured it wouldn't last. Seeing how irritable Stan was he presumed within a month he'd be back at his poor excuse for a tourist trap. "Hmm, do you know when he'll be back?"

Melody frowned. "It's just me and Soos here."

Gideon thought for a moment. "Do you have any contact details of his? Or if not, what about Mabel's? Her address would be fine, I could write her some friendly letters." Gideon then stopped, questioning himself. Would Mabel appreciate or even read them. "What about Dipper's address? We're friends, kinda. Maybe I could write an apologetic letter to him. Then a friendly one." Gideon smiled. He was now talking more to himself than the confused Melody. "Though, I suppose Dipper and Mabel would have the same address. I'll take Dipper's anyway. I'm sure that's what they'd want me to do."

"Ummm. I really don't understand what you want me to do."

As Gideon rambled onto himself, confusing Melody even more, Soos bowled into the gift shop, having finished the last tour of the day. He was surprised to see Gideon in the Shack, the last time he had seen him was at Dipper and Mabel's birthday party.

"'Sup Gideon!" Soos greeted friendly.

Gideon looked up to the new Mystery Shack owner. He didn't personally know Soos, but he was a familiar face. Gideon knew that he was nice enough and very loyal to the Pines family. However, Gideon didn't know Soos's name.

"Howdy...you." Gideon shifted on his feet.

"Can I help you?" Soos asked, whilst looking back to see Melody's blank email expression.

"No, no." Gideon sighed. "I should probably just go." Gideon didn't want to be judged by someone who knew about his bad past, and would probably laugh with the Pines family about how he had come to the Shack.

"Dude, you don't need to run off." Soos paused. "What brought you here?"

"Nothing." Gideon snapped, impatient and wanting to leave. It made Gideon uneasy to see the man's friendly demeanor. Examining him Gideon thought it was gross how he was wearing one of Stan's old suits. He then noticed his name tag that read "Mr Mystery AKA Soos Ramirez". "Soos?" Gideon thought. "That's a weird name."

"He said he wanted to talk to Stan, apologise I think, but I explained to him he's not here anymore." Melody spoke to Soos.

Soos nodded knowingly. "Dude that's cool. Really cool that you'd do that, dawg."

Gideon looked the man child up and down again, "Yeah, well, I'm not a complete jerk." The little boy now folded his arms across his chest.

"No." Soos paused again as their exchange was uncomfortable and he was running out of things to say. "You know, you are welcome here."

Gideon tutted. "Why exactly?" He couldn't think of any reason why he would be welcomed to The Mystery Shack, he was surprised he hadn't been kicked out already.

"You fought Bill and switched to our side" Soos smiled although thinking back to Weirdmageddon was painful, even for him. "You might not of been so great before but now, you're pretty cool."

Soos then bent down to Gideon's level and brought his fist forward. Gideon instantly flinched, afraid Soos was going to punch him, meanwhile Ghost-eyes growled from outside and was ready to break down the door and beat Soos up. Soos chuckled. Gideon opened his eyes as Soos had not yet hurt him, that was when he realised Soos had his fist up so he could bump it. This puzzled Gideon as "fist bumps" were usually a sign of friendship. Nevertheless he delicately balled his palm and gently bumped Soos's big fist.

* * *

It was now late in the evening and Soos had invited Gideon over to his to play video games. Gideon was extremely reluctant as he was unsure what to make of Soos, however after revealing that he had never played video games before Soos insisted that Gideon "had" to come over for the night.

"Are you sure your parents are good with you sleeping over tonight?" Soos inquired, vigorously hitting his game controller.

"Mm-hmm" Gideon replied, repeatedly prodding at his controller. "They let me do whatever I want. And my daddy wanted me to make friends with someone besides ex convicts.

Soos smiled widely as Gideon quickly covered his mouth. "I didn't mean 'friend', I just-" Gideon cleared his throat. "So, is the cashier girl your girlfriend then?"

"Melody? Yeah! She's the best." Soos's cheeks flushed a little. "She's the best girlfriend ever." Of course Soos was comparing her to his only other girlfriend, an evil anime-based virtual murderess.

Gideon shoved a dinosaur shaped cookie into his mouth. "So why ain't she here?"

"Well, she's been a bit upset recently." Soos admitted sadly. "I invited her, but she didn't want to come."

"What's wrong with her?" Gideon curiously probed. He loved gossip.

"It's, umm, she's just been saying stuff recently." Soos shrugged. "...should we finish this game?"

Instead, Gideon paused the game and leant into Soos. "What's she been saying?"

Soos breathed out heavily and rubbed the back of his neck, he was sure it was against some moral code to talk about his girl's insecurities to someone else, but Gideon wouldn't stop. "Okay, well she's been getting really upset over how she looks."

"Right…" Gideon chewed his biscuit intently.

"I think it's ridiculous because she's beautiful, but she says she wishes she was taller, and had lighter hair, and smaller lips and for some reason she really wants to lose weight." Soos looked down in a sulk.

"She's pretty enough." Gideon shrugged, placing another treat in his mouth.

"I know right! That's what I've been telling her." Soos then turned around a fumbled through his draws. "She wants to look like this." He held up a plastic Barbie doll.

Gideon cocked his eyebrow. "A doll?" He tried not to scoff.

"Apparently this is what a 'perfect girl' looks like, but I think Melody is perfect the way she is." Soos spoke in a sad tone. "And, um, if she thinks she's imperfect, what must she think of me?"

"I'm sure she likes you." Gideon reassured him. "She wouldn't be working at the Stupid-Shack if she didn't."

"Yeah," Soos nodded. "It is cool having her there, now that Wendy can't really work there - she says she'll help at the weekends if she can but she's mostly busy with school. So it's just me and Melody."

Gideon stared at the ground, hating himself for what he was about to offer. "If you wanted I could maybe help a lil'. I'm not that busy."

"Really?" Soos smiled. "Yeah, that would be great. I'd pay you of course."

"No, no." Gideon shook his head. "I'll think of it as community service."

"Dude, you rock!"

Gideon grinned, swiping the last dinosaur shaped cookie.

* * *

 **This is a little** **idea I've had for** **a while and I'm excited to see it play out. I'm publishing it now while I have some free time as my exams start very soon. Which is very stressful. The next chapter should be out between 2-3 weeks, then I'll have a bit of free time in early June to get some more done.**

 **I had some help from some friends getting this started, so thank you to them.**

 **But please review and let me know what you think so far.**


End file.
